Oodoo
Oodoo is one of the two main antagonists in the video-game Naughty Bear Episode 4: Night of the Living Ted, along with Nibbles. He is the leader of the Zombears. Biography Beginnings It is not told about Oodoo's backstory, but there are several hints. His skull headgear look like that worn by voodoo priests. It is possible Oodoo was a voodoo priest when he was alive. It is also possible that he was the one that wrote and published the Dead Book to summon the dead. The other Zombears might have been his voodoo followers when they were alive, and may have been part of a revolt led by Oodoo himself. This possibly is what resulted in Oodoo's death, along with his followers. It is also likely that the Cabin that Nibbles was teaching a cooking lesson at was his home or at least the place where he taught spells. Proof is that the Dead Book is at the Cabin and that Oodoo is seen at the Cabin when he rises again, so the Cabin is likely where he died in the first place. In Naughty Bear Nibbles is teaching Daddles, Goober, and Pudding a cooking lesson while Naughty Bear watches. Naughty Bear leaves, upset at not being invited. Unfortunately, Nibbles picks the wrong book and picks the Dead Book. He reads the Dead Book though he is obviously confused by what he is reading. He unknowingly summons the Zombears onto Perfection Island. Oodoo rises at the Cabin where Nibbles and the other bears are, and he leads an assault on the Cabin. Goober and Pudding are killed. However, during the attack, one of the bears called for help, and Colonel Ketchup and the Army Bears arrived on the island to save the living bears. Unfortunately, the Zombears are extremely tough opponents and can take a lot of the Army Bears assaults. As the war between the Zombears and Army Bears continue, Naughty Bear arrives arrives to kill Nibbles for unleashing the Zombears. Oodoo and the other Zombears turn their attacks on him, but he fights back and Nibbles is killed. Naughty Bear killed many Zombears as well before escaping. Since many Zombears were killed by Naughty Bear, the Army Bears were able to kill them off, including Oodoo. Personality Oodoo is extremely bloodthirsty and dangerous to the living bears, and he and his undead army are responsible for multiple deaths. Unlike most zombies found in fiction, Oodoo does not eat the corpse of those he kills. He might kill so that his enemies will rise as zombears and join his army, or he kills them for no reason. His reasons for killing is unknown. Trivia * Oodoo is arguably the most evil and dangerous of Naughty Bear's enemies, as he seeks to kill every bear on Perfection Island. * Oodoo shares several similarities to the Vampiricorn, as they both are the leaders of an undead horde. Category:Leader Category:Contradictory Category:Animals Category:Zombies Category:Deceased Category:Undead Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Naughty Bear Villains Category:Voodoo Category:Elderly Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Genocidal Category:Fighters Category:Mute Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Murderer Category:Tyrants Category:Psychopath Category:Enigmatic Category:Mongers Category:Paranormal Category:Evil from the Past Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Monster Master Category:Monsters